


Time Lord Kisses

by Evil_Techy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 10th Doctor - Freeform, F/M, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Techy/pseuds/Evil_Techy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Time Lord steals a kiss. Question is, does another Time Lord steal it back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Lord Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Doctor Who fic. Hope everyone likes it :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters, I only own my OC

In front of the small blue police box you wait for your Doctor, it's a windy day on the 15th New Earth. You brush your long brown hair off your face for the millionth time only to have to blow back in your face straight away. You let out a sigh as you check your watch, 2 hours and 20 minutes since the Doctor told you to wait right here and not move. Since you are the most loyal and obedient of all the Doctor's companions, you stay put, shoving aside your curiosity to wait, and wait…. And wait some more…. You are just about to give up with waiting and go and find him when someone wraps their arms around you from behind. You turn and find yourself face to face with the Doctor. Dark brown hair blowing crazily in the wind, ancient brown eyes locked on yours. You hug him back and whisper into his chest, pretending to be just that little bit distraught.

"I thought you were not coming back! I was worried you had died!"

One of the many things the Doctor loves about you is the sarcasm you constantly add to your voice. You step back from him and look down at your feet, smiling slightly, and waiting for him to comfort you in his usual, smart-ass yet slightly nerdy way. But instead the Doctor takes hold of your wrists, gently, barely applying pressure. He gently uses a finger to lift your head so he can look you in the eyes. He moves closer never breaking eye contact with those beautiful but ancient eyes.

The Doctor leans his forehead against yours, bringing his lips to barely a breath away from yours. Your eyes flicker down to those lips before coming back up to his eyes

He brushes a kiss lighter than a feather against your lips before bringing his hands up to cup your face. You wrap your arms around him, bringing the two of you closer together, gently pressing his lips against your own again he whispers against them,

"Trust me, I'm the Doctor"

Before kissing you in a way no man has ever kissed you before. Sweat, passionate and gentle all at the same time. Your eyes close and you lean into the kiss, hugging him tighter and silently thanking him that he is standing in the path of the wind and that said wind is blowing your hair back away from your face.

The Doctor pulls away a fraction, breaking the kiss but moves his forehead to rest against your own. You smile and whisper back to him

"Trust me, I'm a Time Lord"

Before pressing your lips against his just as gently as he. You can feel him smiling and laughing at your remark, but also kissing you back, he wraps one arm around your waist and with the other, opens the door to the TARDIS.

Without breaking the kiss he picks you up, takes you inside and shuts the door with his foot. Leading you up past the centre console, up a short flight of stairs, down a hallway and through a door. You hear a voice in your head that you recognise as the TARDIS herself, right before you close your mind to everything but the Doctor you take note of her words, knowing that the Doctor can hear them too

"The lonely Doctor… lonely no more… now with a family to call his own…"

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always welcome, but, please be nice :)


End file.
